moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Whitedawn
The following page is entirely fanon The County of Whitedawn is a titled land of Stormwind Peerage that resides southwest of Stormwind City along Elwynn Forest's coastline and has been a cornerstone of Stormwind Trade for generations. Since it's creation shortly after the birth of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the County of Whitedawn has been ruled by the House of Felna and it's multiple Counts and Countesses. Whitedawn has always been a powerhouse of trade and commerce. Ever since the establishment of Whitedawn City ships from the various Human Kingdoms have docked at it's ports. As such, Whitedawn has become a sort of melting pot of cultures, with it's most notable influence being that of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The County played a large, if subtle, part in the First War, being one of the main ports which supplies from the other Human Kingdoms reached Stormwind Soil. Location Whitedawn sits beneath the shadows of the western Elwynn Mountains. It's northern borders cut off sharply, leaving to a null void of land that is held by the House of Wrynn before leaving way to Stormwind City itself. It's southern borders go down to rest against the expansive and powerful Duchy of Westridge. To the west lies the Great Sea, the lifeblood of the County. Geography For the most part the County of Whitedawn's geography is much like that of most of Elwynn Forest. A vast and dense number of trees fill up it's borders, pockmarked by a few lakes, rivers and hills. The county's western border sits snug against the Elwynn Mountains, giving way to several miles of steep cliffs and staggering, lightly forested foothills. Several pockets of mountains dot the terrain, specifically a long mountain range along the northern border, running down from the mountains of Stormwind itself. Resources Whitedawn, unsurprisingly, has an overabundance of timber. The county's forest is made of a healthy mix of Elwynn Oak, Ash, Cottonwood, and a sprinkling of Birch. Higher up in the foothills of the mountains pine trees can be found growing among the rocks. A heavily regulated foresting industry can be found in the south of the county and along the northwestern coast. Two mines can be found within the County of Whitedawn, though both have long since run out of business. One mine was once a prosperous Silver mine, though shortly after the onset of the First War, the mine collapsed, killing several dozen workers. It was then condemned. The second mine was a source of Copper, though it ran dry. Likely Whitedawn's most famous resource would be the apples and grapes that populate the land. Whitedawn's vineyards cover countless acres of the country and help produce the county's main exports: It's cider and wine. A substantial amount of wheat and hops can also be found growing throughout the county. Settlements Whitedawn The main settlement of the county and oldest would be the city for which it is named. Whitedawn is a thriving port city with a moderate population. Most of the populace of the city proper lives above the poverty line as middle-class. An estimated five percent of the populace live in poverty or are homeless while an estimated ten percent are considered 'upper-class'. Whitedawn sits snug against the coast and the dense forests in the center of the county. Originally, the city was built upon a single island. However as tim went on the people of Whitedawn slowly added canals to it, aiding in the movement of ships and the separation of the districts. In time, several of these districts became home to set 'classes'. Wolf's Row, with it's old Gothic style architecture, became home to the city's substantial Gilnean population. The center three densely packed islands of Clavering Boulevard became home to the city's thriving middle class, while the upper class swiftly migrated to the isle upon which the Cathedral Quarter was placed. Holger's Square grew into the city's center of learning and study of the Arcane arts, housing what few Quel'dorei and Dalarani humans lived in the city. As a city, Whitedawn is a diverse melting pot due to it's nature as a trading hub. The city has a blend of multiple different cultures, most notably in food and music. With the start of the Blood War Whitedawn has been heavily reinforced, several towers being erected off the harbor armed with new 36-caliber mortars capable of firing High Explosive and Incendiary shells, 68-pounder cannons, as well as heavily reinforcing the seawalls that run the length of the city. Multiple new gun emplacements have been added, with advanced 100 pound guns located every 200 feet, and mortar compliments every 100. Whitedawn itself is lorded over directly by Countess Miliandi Felna. Wesshire Wesshire is a small town and barony that straddles the White Road, the paved road that runs the length of the county. The village holds a substantial number of Whitedawn's wineries and breweries and has a rather large population for it's size. Most of the people that live within the village work for the companies that control the wineries and breweries. The town as a whole is utterly sorrounded on all sides by orchards and vineyards which stretch on for miles, covering most of the valley within which the town resided. At the start of the year 34. L.C. a company emerged in the town, the Tyronius Ventus Meadery, and began buying out most of the other breweries. Two years later in the year 34. L.C. the Whitedawn Brewers & Vintners Coalition was formed, a collection of various breweries and wineries to ensure that every individual business for it's fair share.'' To this day the two continue going at it, with even reports of attempted assassination attempts circling. Recently Wesshire has recieved a negative reputation for something else entierly. The Whitedawn Guard has taken a special interest in the town recently. Shortly after the Battle of the Broken Shore the town experienced a massive spike in crime. Reports of a powdery white substance causing addiction and death began to circulate. The Guard has increased it's presence in the town dramatically, hoping to crack down on this new drug. Since it's first recorded appearance at the start of the year 38. L.C. it's been reported that one in five citizens of the town are addicted, and the death toll is rising at over fourty. Wesshire is currently ruled by Baroness Eliza Pureheart. '''Dunwich' Dunwich is a rather small, peaceful village nestled at the fork of the White Road and the Royal Road, the name of the road that leads into Whitedawn itself. Due to the short distance from Whitedawn itself, the village is heavily patrolled by the Lawbringers, and it is believed that this presence deters any and all actual crime from taking place within the village. The village produces a vast majority of the County's actual home grown food supply, noted for having the most wheat farms in the County. The town is lorded over by Baron Yervon 'Hat' Elric Estermont Estermont is the most isolated town in the County, only being accessible by ship most of the year. N o actual roads lead to the town. The town has a small contingent of fifty Guards from the capital and has three Lawbringers always stationed within it. Despite this immense under staffing for the lawmen, the town has a relativity low crime rate. The town follows a heavily radicalized version of the Holy Light, preached by the baroness of the town herself, Jesaline Lightblood. Lynchings and executions within the town of those labeled heretics by the local populace and the militant group 'Light's Blade' are common. Often those that suffer this fate are also subject to torture by the Light's Blade militant group, commonly happening in the town's square before cheering crowds. Members of the, mostly, incorruptible Whitedawn Guard stationed in the town have also been known to partake in these acts of 'justice'. The town is ruled over by Baroness Jesaline Lightblood. Military Installations New Light Keep New Light Keep is the main center of military might within Whitedawn. It is the headquarters of the Whitedawn Guard and the 3rd Whitewind Company, a unit of dragoons and rangers in service to the ruler of Whitedawn. The Company mainly provides additional support to the Guard as well as patrol Whitedawn's wilderness and roads. While it does serve as a headquarters for two military units, the Keep has another purpose. It is a prison for all the criminals of the County, housing both low security prisoners and high security prisoners. The Keep itself is made entirely out of white stone, mined from deep within the cliffs behind the complex by the prisoners. Each of the Keep's high towers are equipped with several high intensity searchlights and Gnomish Chainguns. The Keep has a standing garrison of one-hundred and fifty prison guards, two hundred men and women of the Whitedawn Guard, and thirty rangers of the Third Whitewind Company. Both the Whitedawn Guard and the Third Whitewind Company have their headquarters within the Whitewind Co. HQ building complex. New Light Keep's garrison is currently commanded by Commander Edward Jorvinhal and is considered to be under Countess Miliandi Felna, despite it's distance from Whitedawn itself. Fort Duglas Fort Duglas is a shipyard located on a small island in the Great Sea off the coast of the County of Whitedawn. The shipyard houses the command center for the 4th Whitedawn Fleet, a fleet of fifty ships that guard the western coasts of the County and the Kingdom of Stormwind. The fort was constructed upon four small islands, the largest of which had a large channel split in the middle by an earthquake shortly after construction began. With the additions of high, thick walls and towers the canal became a heavily fortified harbor. The two entrances to the harbor have massive chain 'gates' that can be raised, blocking access. The main fort houses, along with the command center for the fleet, a large forge and armory as well as a separate building that serves as a mess hall. The canal can be spanned by large, mobile wooden bridges which allow access to the southern island. The southern island houses the main living quarters of the fort and can house up to one thousand sailors, guardsmen and military personnel. There is also space in the main command center for a hundred officers. A large stock of food and clean water is also kept beneath the command center. The far northern and southern islands, separate from the main fort, have been converted into massive artillery emplacements called 'batteries'. Each battery comes equipped with three 24-pounder mortars per tower as well as six 24-pounder cannons per wall. In the center of each tower sits a large 25-inch mortar and each corner houses a Gnomish Chaingun. Each battery also houses living quarters for one and fifty cannoneers and twenty officers, several thousand cannonballs and barrels of gunpowder. As per the start of the Blood War, the compliment of guns in each battery has doubled, while other construction projects have been going on at the fort. Whitewater Watch Whitewater Watch is a large fort built upon an island off the coast of mainland Whitedawn. It serves as a training ground for the 8th Whitedawn Fleet as well as the main base of operations for the Redwater Company. The fort is built upon tall, white granite cliffs which soar over fifty feet above sea level and plunge deep down beneath the waves. The only land near to sea level on the island is the main beach, which is the most heavily defended part of the island. The only way up to the fort, a steep path, is blocked off by three separate gates built into the cliff walls. Two large towers are built on the white sand shore by the docks which are armed with cannons and mortars. Whitewater Keep is built upon an even higher ring of granite cliffs, over twenty feet above the main level of the fortress. The entire fort also has a massive series of tunnels beneath it which house everything from ammunition stores to barracks to food supplies. It also houses a massive cylindrical staircase in the center of the compound. Complete with three intersecting flights of stairs, the staircase is capable of sending down several hundred men to the beaches below in a matter of minutes. Fort Estermont Fort Estermont is the smaller sea fort constructed within the waters of the County of Whitedawn. Situated on a large, forested island, Fort Estermont is nonetheless valuable to the County. Oddly enough, natural caverns beneath the island have found to be swelling with copious amounts of Gold, Silver, and nearly half dozen different types of gemstones. Military Whitedawn Guard "Form up boys, show them the King's wrath!" ''-Captain Clovis Thorp during the Siege of Whitedawn'' in the Whitedawn Guard]] The Whitedawn Guard is the main peacekeeping and defensive force of the County of Whitedawn. The Guard currently has three hundred active duty personnel and is deployed throughout the County. The unit is made up mainly of volunteers who have signed up to serve the Countess and the County's people. Each member of the Guard starts as a recruit and goes through the same training, a six month long process where the Cadets are subjected to heavy physical training and combat training. During this time the Guard also studies the Laws of Stormwind, expected to be able to recite them back to their superior officers with only a ten percent margin of error. At the end of the training period all Guardsmen swear an oath to uphold the law and to protect the county at all costs, laying down their lives for it if need be, before being promoted to the rank of Recruit and going on the streets. After another month of supervision on patrol by a Private or higher, they may be promoted to that same rank. The organization as a whole is considered nearly impossible to corrupt, except for a few rare cases. All members of the Guard are equipped with the same uniform and equipment. * A shield, emblazoned with the crest of the House of Felna, the rulers of Whitedawn. * A long arming sword. * A communicator. * A tabard, emblazoned with the crest of the House of Felna, the rules of Whitedawn. * A set of Dwarven Steel armor. * A long barreled bolt-action rifle. Sergeants and above in the Guard may adopt a crimson cape with golden trim, emblazoned with the crest of the House of Felna. The Captain of the Guard often adopts a set of ornamented golden pauldrons with a crimson sash. The Whitedawn Guard is currently led by Marshal Jessica Valorblade, the Shield of Whitedawn. 3rd Whitewind Company "Ride hard. Strike fast. Get in, cause havoc, then get out." -Lieutenant Horven Clegane during the Siege of Whitedawn The Third Whitewind Company is a serves as a home defense force of the County of Whitedawn that works alongside the Whitedawn Guard. While the Whitedawn Guard mainly patrols the various small towns the Whitewind Company focuses on patrolling the Red Road, the road that runs the length of the County, and the forests of the County. The men and women of the Company are trained in a mix of forestry, riding and marksmanship. It's been said that every Dragoon can survive alone off the land for several months in even the most inhospitable conditions. This has been reinforced after Sergeant Edmund Joyheart survived four months alone in Outland and even further reinforced by Corporal Mary Urmic after she survived three months alone in the Borean Tundra. All members of the Company have the same basic kit, though some choose to customize it to better suit them. * A set of hardened leather armor with Dwarven Steel leggings, boots and pauldrons. * A communicator. * A ranged weapon (Bolt Action Rifle, Crossbow or Bow) with extra ammunition. * A cleaning kit. * A woodsman's axe. * A short steel arming sword. * A survival pack with enough rations to last one week, along with bandages, canteens of water, disinfectant and a small sack of pitch. * A thick fur hood with an oiled leather exterior with a face mask. Members of the Company all go through a six month period of training where they're partnered with a horse, learn basic and advanced survival skills, marksman training and swordplay. The Company prides itself on it's men and women being able to handle any situation, taking on the motto: "Survive and Overcome" Specalist Units The Lawbringers "Where order has broken down, where cruelty and lawlessness rule, Lawbringers are justice. And when they arrive, pray that you have done no wrong." -Count Duncan Felna II, second Count of Whitedawn The Lawbringers are a secretive order that serve a single purpose: enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Not many know of the Lawbringer's origins, though it is suspected that they were created by the first Count of Whitedawn, Count Duncan Felna I, the Zealous. Lawbringers wear heavy crimson plate with gold highlights, a white cape pinned to the left pectoral with the gold apple tree of Whitedawn emblazoned on the center. Lawbringers are armed with a halberd made out of Thorium which is enchanted to be extremely light to the wielder, and are armed with a broadsword as a sidearm. While their creation remains shrouded in mystery and secrecy, the Lawbringers are widely known as the arm of House Felna, awnsering to the ruler of the House alone. Whitedawn Keep notably is guarded only by Lawbringers. No less then five Lawbringers stand at the main gate of the Keep at any given time and none are allowed entry without being accompanied by a Lawbringer. Along with their duties in guarding the Keep and the Felna family, Lawbringers are often seen out in groups or alone, patrolling Whitedawn itself and the various baronies. These wandering Lawbringers are on missions from the Countess herself and their true goal is unknown to all but them and the Countess. It is not uncommon, however, for Lawbringers to be seen breaking into houses or marching into taverns, dragging out screaming criminals. Some are executed in the street, others are clapped in irons and marched to Whitedawn Keep, never to be seen again. Due to this activity a rumor has started circulating that Lawbringers are actually brainwashed criminals, their wills stripped away by some sort of spell. This rumor has been denied by the Countess. It has also been noted by several servants in Whitedawn Keep that Lawbringers never speak except when they absolutely need to and that the order seems to be made up entirely of male humans, though this is not confirmed due to the nature of their heavy armor often hiding the exact build of the wearer. The few Lawbringers that have been seen without their helmets have been described as being remarkably pale with sharp, piercing crimson eyes which seem to never blink, and have a slightly gaunt look to them, as well as being completely bald and devoid of any facial hair. The Peacekeepers "When wars end, it is the silent blade that keeps the peace. But when wars rage, a Peacekeeper's work is never done." -Countess Miliandi Felna Peacekeepers are a newer appearance to the County of Whitedawn, only being seen after the Third War and the Fall of Lordaeron. Quick, lethal, and can win a fight before their enemy even knows they are there. It takes a special type of warrior to be a silent blade. Theirs is not a legacy of glory. Nobody knows where they came from or who they are except the Countess. All that is truly known about them is that they are an all female organization and serve a role similar to Lawbringers. Peacekeepers work in the shadows to protect Whitedawn and are almost never seen in public. The few that have seen them, however, describe them as albino women with vibrant scarlet eyes, clad in crimson and black leather and mail, wielding a shortsword and dagger with deadly proficiency. There are more rumors and suspicions about the Peacekeepers then there are actual facts. Some believe that they are ghosts that have been bound to serve the Countess. Others believe they are San'layn with human like appearances. People have gone so far as to speculate that they are magically created clones of the Countess herself. There is one fact about the Peacekeepers, and that is that they serve Countess Miliandi Felna and her alone. Seraphim "The Light's justice is blind, and we are the Light's justice made manifest." -High Seraph Elianes the Confessor The Seraphim are an old sight within Whitedawn, originating during the reign of Count Duncan Felna the Second during the winter of the "Season of Heresy". One morning, in the midsts of a blizzard, a lone Quel'dorei woman adorned in a soft raiment of white and red emerged from the Grand Cathedral in Whitedawn, leading a force of Lawbringers. The group went street to street claiming those heretics who scorned the strictly enforced teachings of the Clergy, and hauling them back to the Cathedral; where many would never be heard from again. Later on the Seraphim became prominent figures in Whitedawn's clergy, attributed to hold a rank similar to that of 'Bishop' within the greater Church of the Holy Light. They give blessings, sermons, and various other tasks, and are well known for their calm, serene nature. This was enforced during the War against the Lich King, where many Seraphim were seen accompanying Whitedawn forces to Northrend. In battle, they were reportedly unflinching against the massed ranks of Undead; cleansing hundreds of lesser creatures with massed volleys of Holy fire. Seraphim are ritually blinded and submerged within a pool of Holy Water until they nearly drown, where they are pulled from the pool at the last moment before they move on to the Light completely. It's believed that this blindness increases their connected to the Light, and that the near-death experience brings their souls closer to it; further increasing that connection.As well as this, they undergo an intense ritual where they are further infused with the Light's glory; giving them their iconic golden wings. All Seraphim are female Quel'dorei, though it has been speculated that some Sin'dorei may have become Seraphim at one point, either voluntary or otherwise. The Seraphim serve as advisers to commanders in war, and as well are in charge of dispensing justice upon those who are found to violate Canon and Secular law. As they are forbidden to spill blood, it is often the job of other, less holy men and women, to actually enact their sentences; which commonly involve execution. They are commonly found leading squadrons of Lawbringers, and it's a rare sight to see a group of these warriors without a Seraphim at the head. The Seraphim themselves are lead by the High Seraph, though beyond this nothing is known of their ranking structure, if one even exists. However some Seraphim are seen accompanied by younger Quel'dorei attendants, who are not blinded, and without the signature wings. It's been speculated that these are some form of disciple or acolyte. Navy 3rd Whitewater Fleet Frigate and Taylor-class transport, flying Whitedawn standards.]] Whitedawn has always had a strong presence on the ocean, due to it straddling the Great Sea. The shipyards of Whitedawn contribute a good chunk of ships to the Stormwind Navy and have the means to almost mass produce smaller vessels. Due to this, and it's large merchant fleet, Whitedawn has a large number of warships, numbering at around fifty as of the start of the Blood War. The military arm of the fleet consists mainly of Gryphon ''and ''Storm-class frigates, as well as two Barathen-class Ships of the Line, the HMS Glorious and HMS Dawnbringer. The Whitewater Fleet is based out of Whitedawn's port, Whitewind Harbor. Whitewind Harbor is where most of Whitedawn's naval vessels are constructed and launched, it housing one of the larger shipyards within Stormwind ports. Whitewind Harbor also houses the command center for the 3rd Fleet and the Whitedawn Naval Officer's Training School. Due to the harbor's importance to both the fleet and Whitedawn itself it is constantly heavily defended by the fleet. With the start of the Blood War the fleet now also hosts a small squadron of Submarines and has been fully deployed, while new ships are rolling off the slipways weekly. Redwater Company The Redwater Company is a unit of marines in service to the House of Felna and are part of the 3rd Whitedawn Fleet. The Redwater Company was created shortly after the Belrunner Raids, a series of attacks on lightly armed merchant shipping by pirates which resulted in massive loses to goods. Members of the Company are found on the fleet's Merchant vessels, warships, and rarely on ships of other Stormwind fleets. Members of the Redwater Company undergo two years of training before they are promoted to the rank of 'Sea Wolf'. This training includes basic and advanced seamanship, swordplay, marksmanship, how to load and fire a cannon, and many other activities. The Sea Wolves of the Redwater Company have no set active duty hours. When they're not assigned to guard a vessel they spent most of their time training or on leave on the mainland. House Felna The House of Felna is the ruling body of Whitedawn and is currently led by Miliandi Felna. For as long as the County of Whitedawn has existed, the House of Felna has ruled it. Gifted the territory in the early days of the Kingdom of Azeroth's existance by Daniel Wrynn, Whitedawn has long since flourished as one of the House of Wrynn's most loyal subjects. Pureblood members of the Felna line are blond of hair and green of eye, often possessing angular jaws and pronounced cheekbones, as well as slightly curved noses. These features have stood the test of time. However, with the inclusion of Miliandi Felna, these features will likely change. Since the creation of the House it's members have serves in many fields, including the Church of the Holy Light, Brotherhood of the Horse, and various other groups dedicated to Stormwind. The pureblood line of the House of Felna had remained unbroken until the First War, each Count and Countess having sired some sort of heir. The latest count, Count Duglas, only sired one child: Eric Felna. Eric felled at the hands of the Orcish Horde during the Siege of Whitedawn, leaving the House without an heir. Duglas' wife also died in the Siege. He took Miliandi Raymore as his new spouse, but was unable to sire any more children before his passing. Now it would seem that the fate of House Felna is uncertain. Notable Members Count Duncan Felna I Count Duncan Felna the First was the first Count of Whitedawn, elevated to the position by the Second King of Azeroth, Daniel Wrynn. Duncan was noted in his younger days for being kind, just and a devout follower of the Holy Light. Along with founding Whitedawn he was the one directly responsible for turning the House of Felna into firm zealots to the Holy Light, thus earning his moniker, the Zealous. In his elder years Duncan became notable for his strict rhetoric and his religious fervor, often shouting sermons to the people of the County from the various town and village squares. He loved to travel the land and offer advice to any he came across who were in need of it. He met his end at the age of fifty-one when his party was ambushed by bandits. His guard managed to fend them off but not before the Count was struck in the neck with an arrow. He left behind two children, Duncan Felna the Second, who would become Count of Whitedawn, and Jesina Felna. Count Duncan Felna II Duncan Felna the Second was the second Count of Whitedawn and the only son of Duncan Felna the First. As a youth Duncan was always rather serious. The loss of his father at such a young age weighed heavily on him. Duncan's been credited for starting the militarization of Whitedawn. Under his command the Whitedawn Guard was formed and the set standards for training were created. Much like his father, Duncan was a firebrand when it came to the Light. It was noted that every day he would wake up, eat, then spend no shorter then three hours in a private chapel in Whitedawn praying before he would even touch on his duties as a count. As his life went on Duncan became obsessed with the law and order of his lands and the protection of his family. This led to him creating an elite order of soldiers dedicated entirely to protecting the Felna family. Originally known as simply the Felna Knights, this group of highly trained, masked individuals would become known as the Lawbringers. He died at the age of sixty of natural causes, leaving behind one child; William Felna. Eric the Crimson Eric Felna, later known as Eric the Crimson, was the son of Count Duglas Felna. Eric, even at a young age, was noted to be a master swordsman. Trained by the Lawbringers since he could hold a blade Eric was, without a doubt, the finest fighter the House of Felna had ever had. Eric had been groomed from a young age to take over as Count, and was given a rather expensive education including everything from mathematics to politics. He never truly was interested in them and was proven more interested in combat. When Whitedawn became under siege, shortly before the Fall of Stormwind, Eric, without knowledge of his father, Eric gathered a large group of Lawbringers and a vast majority of the Whitedawn Guard and led a charge against the besieging Orcs. The group managed to buy enough time for Whitedawn's population to evacuate by sea to Stormwind. Eric was noted to cut down over a hundred Orcs by himself, as witnessed to those watching from the ships, but was felled. Eric was the last man standing and died at the age of twenty-two.Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind